Constitutional Crisis of 3623
The constitutional crisis of 3623 was a crisis in Alorian political history where the leading party of the Federal Parliamentry Assemble, the HDP, fell apart, leaving the nation with a huge amount of vacant seats and no Vice-President. Collapse of the HDP During the Election of 3622, many members of the HDP had secretly bribed local businesses and influential figures in various Alorian cities to endorse their HDP candidates for the Federal Assemble. This resulted in the HDP retaining their position as the largest party in the Alorian Republic. However, immediately after the election, the Alorian Freedom Movement and Liberal Democrats actively called for an investigation into the results, claiming that they feel the numbers might have been messed with for Political reasons. Whilst President Carter resisted for as long as he could to launch an investigation, the pressure from his party, who were suspicious themselves after losing half of their seats, was too much and an investigation into potential Electoral Fraud. The body set up to investigate the matter interviewed thousands of people and took advantage of government resources, all in the name of finding the truth. The commision finally returned with their report on August 5th, 3623. The report concluded that whilst there was no direct electoral fraud by any party, the commision had discovered that the Hosian Democratic Party (HDP) had bribed and blackmailed thousands of locally influential businesses and public figures to vote for them in the election. The report also stated that the target of the HDP was opposition party supporters. The report was published by the Aloria Daily on the 10th of August and proved to be devestating for the HDP. The Vice-President was put under pressure to address the report conclusion, but his refusal to do so only resulted in things heating up more. George Carter was apparently shocked by the report and personally demanded that Vice-President Duntreker either apologized publically or offered his resignation. Duntreker privately offered his resignation on August the 15th before publically announcing his resignation and the disbandment of the HDP as a political party on August the 16th. This created a constitutional crisis as it not only left the nation without a Vice-President, it meant that over 80 seats in the Federal Assemble were now vacant. Presidential Intervention On the 17th of August, President Carter adressed the Federal Assemble. Carter made it clear that the Government will ensure a safe transfer of power as a result of the collapse of the HDP. Carter also announced the appointment of a new Vice-President, Duncan Wallace. Wallace was President Carter's original running mate in both elections. This re-assured people that the government was still strong and stable, despite the ongoing crisis. : President Carter's speech to the Federal Assemble: : "My fellow Alorians, I, as the President of Aloria, must address the current constitutional crisis we face as a nation. The HDP has disbanded due to internal scandal, and as a result, the Federal Parliamentary Assemble has over 80 vacant seats. Also, Vice-President Duntreker has offered me his resignation due to this. : Therefore, with the power invested in me as President of the Alorian Republic, I shall issue an Executive order that shall call for elections as soon as all current bills have passed their deadline(April 3624). I also call on the Federalist Party, as the now largest party in the Assemble, to negotiate with us on a new Cabinet Proposal between now and April next year when the elections shall be held." 'Call for Early Elections' President Carter announced in his speech that he would use the Executive Power of the Presidency to call for elections as soon as all the current bills have passed through the Federal Assemble. President Carter also stated earlier in the year that he would not run for re-election for a thrid term as President and instead would support his political opponent, William Dixon from the Federalist Party.